Jessica Huang
Jessica Huang is Eddie's mother who is often bewildered by white culture. Mrs. Huang is a no-nonsense pragmatic woman who believes in tough love. She is played by Constance Wu. Personality Out of all the members of the Huang family, Jessica has to be the most culture shocked of all of them and the most oblivious to the ways of the American lifestyle. She doesn't understand the differences between the two cultures and will sometimes do some things in America that would seem odd in the American culture. She really tries to fit in with the rest of society and tolerate the new things that seem odd to her, but deep down, these new things are driving her crazy and it just makes it difficult for her to put up with. Overall, she likes the Chinese culture better than the American culture and she wants her family to know that their way of life is better than this. She somewhat has a catchphrase of "I'm just...." or "I'm only...." when she's asking the family to do something in favor of her interests, despite that her demands could not be any more extreme or ludicrous. Religion It is unknown if Jessica is a Christian or Buddhist, since she constantly implies both of them in different episodes. However, real-life people have reported that they blend both Christian and Buddhist beliefs. Whichever her religion, she has very poor moral principles. Jessica was a Buddhist at least during the period of the episode So Chineez, apparently to embrace her cultural heritage. However, when she asked Eddie what Buddhism is, he guessed it meant the Panda Express entree "orange chicken". She is also highly superstitious and believes in good luck and bad luck. She despises and bans saying or being involved with the number "4" (even banning Forbes magazine just cause of how it sounds like 4) despite its' high importance. In the episode Family Business Trip, a towel boy offered Jessica some towels but she rejected them, saying that she would use the sun to dry them off, and called the sun "God's towel." This contradicts with her religion, because in Buddhism, they do not use the term "God" to describe Buddha. It can be argued, however, that becoming a Buddhist in "So Chineez" was only one of the things that she temporarily changed about her lifestyle, in order to connect more with their Chinese culture and that she abandoned that religion when she abandoned everything else. This would also explain why Eddie didn't know what Buddhism is in that episode. However, all subsequent episodes of season 2, where The Huang House had more screen time, many Buddhist statues were seen in the background on a shelf by the kitchen table. This would mean that they still have some small dedication to Buddhism in their lives. In the episode The Real Santa, it was shown that the Huang family celebrates Christmas, a holiday that Christians celebrate, and Jessica was shown to be the biggest fan of the holiday out of all of them. Relationships Family *'Louis Huang': Louis is Jessica's husband. They both work hard to help make their family a success and to make their new lives in America work. The two of them get along well enough except for some problems that primarily stem from Cattleman's Ranch. There are things about the restaurant that usually cause problems and it will always put some sort of burden in the way of the things that they do but any problems that they face, are problems they face together and when it comes down to it, they can always get out of it and make some sort of agreement that works out for the best. *'Eddie Huang': Jessica doesn't always approve of Eddie's love for the African American culture. She sometimes fears that he's losing touch with the Chinese culture and wants him to understand that their way of life is better. Due to Eddie being the main character, he's the most frequent target of Jessica's wrath. Jessica always disparages Eddie compared to Emery and Evan, such as exaggerating to Eddie that she'll threaten to disown him and just have 2 sons (Fajita Man). *'Emery Huang' and Evan Huang are extremely loyal to her unlike Louis and Eddie who have their lives made very difficult by Jessica. However, they too can feel misery from Jessica's demands at times such as having to eat raw chicken feet or sleeping in a closet, which prodded the boys into sleeping inside Steve's repossessed Miata. Friends *'Honey': Jessica and Honey are best friends, and it's possible that Jessica is Honey's only friend. She first became friends with her in the episode The Shunning when they found out that they had the same interests. However, Jessica was forced to keep her friendship a secret in this episode because she heard that Deidre and the rest of her friends didn't like her and that she would be shunned for admitting that she's good friends with her. In the same episode, she came to her senses and realised that her friendship with Honey is too strong and that Honey was feeling very terrible with being hated by everyone and so she just gave up on it and openly admitted that she was friends with her. Even though Jessica considers Honey her best friend, she still can be rude and insulting to Honey. Honey will usually shrug off Jessica's aggression such as in Boy II Man where Jessica ordered Honey to start hating children as much as she (Jessica) does. but then drew the line in We Done Son, when she decides she's fed up with being psychologically vandalized by Jessica. *'Deidre': Deidre is a good friend of Jessica's but not a friend that she likes very much because of her insensitive and pretentious personality. Jessica still somehow manages to tolerate this enough to be her friend. Deidre will sometimes make some off-putting and slightly racist comments about Jessica's ethnicity that can get on Jessica's nerves sometimes. Criminal Record Jessica is officially a criminal and has done many illegal actions. * 'Vehicular Misuse and Assault: '''Ran over the three dine-and-dashers with her van on purpose and made out the poor rebuttal "''Well, you hit my car with your body!" when one of them complained about this. The 3 obviously didn't call the police to confront Jessica because they themselves committed dining and dashing, which itself is also a crime. * 'Child Abuse: '''Made Emery and Evan sleep inside a closet, which lacks sufficient levels of oxygen for children to sleep in. The two had the right to call Child Protective Services on her. In many other episodes, she demonstrates poor parenting for her three sons. Telling Eddie that she threatens to disown him can count as neglectful or abusive parenting. * '''Fraud / False Impersonation: '''Tried to pass herself off as a realtor without a proper license. A policeman was called to this and when he asked for Jessica's license, she lied it was in her car, which allowed her to drive home and avoid the policeman, who lacked the common sense to follow Jessica as if he did, he would have then arrested Jessica. Quote ''"She's married you perverts!" -Jessica about Honey during a team-building course about all of the men who volunteered. Gallery Persistent_Romeo.jpg|Jessica's obliviousness to the American culture. Jessica_with_her_group_of_friends.jpg|Jessica with her group of friends. Jessica is a skeptic.jpg|Jessica's reluctance to the move. Jessica is disgusted or something.jpg|Jessica is disgusted. Jessica looking for jobs and stuff.jpg|Jessica looking for a job. Jessica rollerskating.jpg|Jessica rollerskating. Jessica teachine a sexual harassment class.jpg|Jessica teaching a sexual harassment class. Screen-Shot-2015-04-21-at-11.04.34-PM-850x560.png|Jessica committing to being Chinese. External Links *http://abc.go.com/shows/fresh-off-the-boat/cast/character-jessica-huang *http://www.imdb.com/character/ch0502035/?ref_=tt_cl_t1 Category:Characters Category:Main Cast Category:Huang Family Category:Chu Family Category:Asians Category:Major Characters Category:Females Category:Antagonists